


Guardian of the Galaxy

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Mrs. Nesbit, No Smut, pure fluff, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You. Bucky. Mrs. Nesbit.Enough Said.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Guardian of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendragonfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/gifts).



> Thanks pendragonfics for putting this idea in my head. Once I started I couldn't stop! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!

Bucky’s head drooped and lulled as you sat him in the chair carefully. You’d already tied a beautiful pink apron around his waist and placed a dainty little blue tea hat on his head.

Sam sat in a chair next to the one you slipped into. “What are we doing?!” He hissed under his breath.

“Getting some much needed blackmail for later.” You hissed right back.

Sam put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. He muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “We’re all going to die.”

You ignored him.

“What a lovely hat, Mrs. Nesbit!” You cooed, adjusting Bucky’s hat. “It goes quite well with your head.”

Sam cleared his throat and scooted his chair a few feet away.

“No!” Bucky cried dramatically, flopping on the table.

“Oh?” You asked, glancing at the camera you’d set up in the corner of the room to make sure it was still recording.

“It’s gone, it’s all gone! All of it! Gone! Bye-bye! Whoo-hoo! See ya!” Bucky grabbed his metal arm and detached it from his shoulder. He reached it out to grab the teapot off the table and started swinging the thing around.

“What’s gone?” You asked.

He shook his head. “One minute you’re defending the whooooooole galaxy and the suddenly you find yourself suckin’ down Darjeeling with your girlfriend and her little sister.” He pointed the teapot at Sam.

“Hey!” Falcon glared angrily.

You reached out and gently tugged the teapot out of Bucky’s metal fingers. You were fighting a grin as you did so. “I think you had enough pain meds today, honey.” Your reached out a hand and placed it against his cheek lovingly.

Bucky grabbed your hand and held it there. “I’m no Honey! I’m Mrs. Nesbit!” He threw his head back and laughed wildly.

Sam shook his head. “Okay. That’s it.” He reached over and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “Come on, man! Snap out of it!” He whipped Bucky’s metal arm across Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s head jerked back, and the hat fell off as Bucky blinked in shock.

Slowly, so slowly it almost looked robotic, Bucky’s head twisted back to look at Sam.

“Run.” He grit out.

Sam dropped his arm and burst out of the room.

You sat frozen for a long minute before Bucky turned back to you. He shook his head drunkenly and you shook yours as a small smile brushed across your lips.

“Come on, Mrs. Nesbit. Let’s get you to bed.”

You leaned over and reached over to reattach Bucky’s arm before you flung it over your shoulders and helped him to his feet. “Years of HYDRA training. WASTED! I couldn’t even catch a BIRD. A BIRD, you understand?”

You stifled a laugh. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Right. You’re right. I’ll feel better once I’m asleep.”

You nodded seriously and led him to his bedroom. You opened the door and helped him stagger to the mattress. Bucky slumped on it disgracefully.

“Night-Night mi amigo.” He slurred, popping his consonants.

You shook your head and smiled as you backed out of the room to retrieve your camera.

You were so glad you’d recorded this.

Hours later, Bucky woke with a splitting headache. “The hell?” He murmured, pushing out of bed. He hadn’t had a hangover in over seventy years.

He glanced around the room before a splash of pink caught his eye. He glanced down at the apron around his waist and blinked at it.

Hazy memories started flooding his mind and his jaw ticked as he began to remember a few of the more embarrassing details.

“Y/N!!!” He called out.

You kicked your feet up on the console of the camera room and smiled as you tossed up another popcorn and caught it in your mouth.

“How much you want to bet he murders Sam?” You asked, holding out the popcorn bowl to Clint who was sitting beside you.

He scoffed. “No way I’m taking you up on that.” He murmured as the two of you watched Bucky stalk out of his bedroom.

You shrugged a shoulder.

“Of course . . .” Clint said, eyeing you sneakily. “I could always take the bet and then tell a certain murderous assassin where to find YOU.”

You pulled your feet from the console and spun around. “You wouldn’t.” Your eyes narrowed.

Clint held out his phone, the message already sent.

“Shit!” You scrambled for the vents as the cameras flashed images of Bucky stalking towards your location.

You wasted no time in throwing yourself into the metal tube.

Clint ate more popcorn and laughed as he watched the scene unfold.

“You know!” You called back, your voice echoing strangely. “He’s not going to be to happy with YOU when he gets here and I’m gone!”

Clint glanced at the murderous expression on the screen. “Shit!” He called. The popcorn went flying as he dove face-first into the vents only seconds before the door slammed open.

You chuckled as you pulled yourself forward, hearing Clint scrambling behind you.

It. Had. Been. Worth. It.


End file.
